


Old Habits Don't Die

by Strudelxdoodle



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strudelxdoodle/pseuds/Strudelxdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was inspired by Delirious' play through of Layers of Fear because he kept saying something that stuck in my head. Trust me it's not horror or anything like that. It's just pure sappy love. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits Don't Die

It was a simple house that housed their simple lives. Well, as simple as they could get. They spent their lives running around each other instead of grabbing the bull by his horns. They acted like the heat between them wasn’t there when their friends could feel every inch of it.

When they met for the first time at a gaming convention the heat grew. His masked friend was no longer a mysterious. He was standing in front of him with a big grin on his face and when he laughed, oh god when he did, the heat inside rose all over his body.

They were inseparable throughout the whole weekend. It wasn’t simple with their burning passion for each other kept locked up. Whenever they touched in the slightest way it left that spot feeling as if it was on fire.

After the convention they went back to their homes on the other side of the country. The two played games with each other more often than they normal did, for YouTube and for themselves. When they played with their other friends it was as if they weren’t there. It was just them two.

It came to the point Evan complained about the city life being too stressful in order to pay his old friend a visit. In reality he wasn’t stressed about the L.A. life. He was stressed about not being able to see Johnathan right in front of him.

So when the oldest insisted he come to North Carolina to take a break he was already packing his bags. Their reunion did relieve the constructed feelings in their chests that stayed from their first meeting. Johnathan showed him around the town and even payed a visit to Luke’s for dinner.

Even though the place was beautiful in its own way his eyes were glued to his crazy laughing friend. So when they returned to Johnathan’s house Evan took the bull by the horns and made the first move. It was simple, just a small peck to the older man’s lips.

Fireworks lit up between their eyes as the heat around them sank in ease. If it was as simple as that Evan would have done it months ago. The rest of the week they spent it making up lost time with their new exposed love. Everything was simple when they were together.

Until Evan had to return home. They made promises to skype every night before they went to bed and every morning when they woke up. Their friends confessed their bets on who would make the first move; Marcel and Tyler each made twenty dollars.

Two years and a half into their relationship Evan made the sacrifice to travel back and forth from his house in the west to his home in the east. It was exhausting to say, but it was worth it. Every other weekend when he came down tired and slightly jet lagged the smiling face of Johnathan made it all go away.

When he arrived at the small house and was greeted by that bright smile he knew it was right. He dropped to his knee in the door way with a shiny silver ring in his hand. The smile grew even more before him. A simple “yes” sang in his ears and before Johnathan knew it he was swept off his feet in a tight embrace.

They were still living far away from each other. Evan continued to visit when he wasn’t busy with work. When he was busy Johnathan went house shopping online to find the perfect simple house they could share together. He sent pictures to his fiancé in hopes they would find one.

The perfect house never turned up for them, but they had all the time in the world to look. The most important thing for them was coming up in a couple months.

Their wedding was simple like their simple lives. It was at a chapel filled with all their friends and families. After the promising “I do” the event went to the reception area where they shared their first dance as husband and husband.

It wasn’t foreign to them as they glided together across the dance floor. The days when Evan was over they found themselves dancing late at night in the kitchen. Usually it was the younger man to play a slow romantic song on his phone then take his beloved’s hand.

Dancing was part of the simple things they enjoyed together. So swaying to a song they both picked out came naturally. Everyone awed at the newly wedded as their closest friends hooted and hollered with glee.

After their dance and the first meal it was time to cut the cake. When they had their own piece the devious grins they gave each other told everyone what they were going to do. They smeared cake onto one another’s face. Everyone was laughing including the two with messy faces.

A month into their marriage Evan packed all his things and went for North Carolina. Together they agreed on a house in a simple quiet suburban not too far from Johnathan’s last house. With each other’s strength and Luke’s help they moved all their belongings into the simple home.

Everything was perfect. A computer screen didn’t separate them any longer. In just a few steps they could be in each other’s arms. Johnathan’s family came over with welcoming gifts to officially welcome Evan to the east coast.

They were consent in their simple life together. For a year they played games together or with the other guys. They cooked dinner or went out on dates. All they wanted to do years ago they could do now.

As they grew so did their love. Another year of being married went by like a gently breeze. Something inside of them and inside their house felt empty. They were reminded of it when they went out and saw a loving family. They wanted to grow their small family.

Of course they couldn’t just have one of their own. So they looked into their options further. One day Johnathan’s sister came over to hang out. The both of them sat in the living room watching a reality show that was disturbingly stupid, but were too lazy to change it.

To exclude the unnecessary drama on the screen they talked about their lives. The topic of the two men wanting a child came up and his sister was eager to come up with a conclusion. She announced if they wanted a child she would be happy to be their surrogate.

She already had a child of her own that was four years old. Pregnancy would not be a new experience for her. To see her younger brother the happiest man alive because he found his one and only she wanted to help them be even happier.

When they discussed it with Evan he agreed if only she was certain about it. They found an appropriate doctor and decided to make the younger man the donor since Johnathan and his sister looked very similar. The couple was excited for their new step in life.

Week after week they went over Johnathan’s sister’s house to help her with anything she needed, it was the least they could do. When her bump became bigger Johnathan couldn’t keep his ear away from her belly.

They went to her every appointment and when she craved something in two in the morning you beat your ass one of them went to get it for her. When the couple felt their baby kick for the first time their hearts melted. It was a simple little movement, but meant so much more.

The day they went to the doctor’s office their little bean was ready to show what they were. Evan wanted to know what the gender was unlike Johnathan who wanted it a surprise. It was a tough decision, but the youngest persuaded his husband to find out now.

They were having a girl.

Both of them thanked her every chance they got. She kindly brushed it off in a bashful manner. As she neared her due date they visited more frequently. Johnathan would play with his niece while Evan helped around the house.

In their own home they made the baby’s room from an extra room they used to store their equipment. It held a white wooden cradle with a matching rocking chair next to it. Against another wall they had the changing station and a basket of stuffed toys they received from friends and family. Another wall had a closet and a dresser filled with cute little clothes.

It was surreal for the both of them. From playing video games to meeting in California for the first time they have grown. It was a matter of time before their new little one would grow along with them.

When her water broke the two lovers were a nervous wreck while the actually person carrying the baby was calm. They had to wait out in the waiting room as she gave birth to their child down the hall. A nurse approached them with a big smile stretched across her face to tell them their daughter was healthy.

Evan and Johnathan followed the lady hand in hand. Their hearts raced against their ribs when they arrived at the door. It was cracked open so they pushed it open to see the moment they were waiting for.

Johnathan’s sister laid on the hospital bed with a messy pony tail and sweat on her brow. She was holding the newborn wrapped up in a white cloth. The married couple walked up to the bed, eyes admiring the beautiful little human being.

The baby was handed to Evan who gingerly took her into his arms. She was light as a feather in his muscular arms. Her fists curled up against her red puffy cheeks. From under her hospital cap were little black hairs sticking out. Johnathan wrapped an arm under Evan’s and together they watched their child breathe softly.

She was perfect.

Absolutely beautiful.

Seven months later in their simple house with their simple furniture Johnathan lay on the floor with his daughter. Her eyes were a bright blue and small. The tuft of raven hair on her head stuck up in crazy directions. She was healthy with chubby cheeks to match Evan’s.

The both of them were on a blanket on the living room floor. The oldest was on his back watching his daughter beside him turning from her back to stomach. Both of them were surrender by different stuffed animals, some having drool on them already.

Johnathan picked up a plush of Deadpool ‘Uncle’ Luke gave her as a welcome home present. He wiggled the plush in front of her view then backed it away from her grasp.

“Come on daughterlirious! Get Deadpool and beat his ass!”

She giggled loudly while crawling toward the anti-hero. Once her little fingers touched the soft fabric she snatched the toy and began chewing on his head. Johnathan chuckled to himself as he watched the scene.

Evan poked his head out from around the corner. He was currently making dinner for the two adults. His expression was one of clear dislike. Everyone that knew H2O Delirious knew of his thing when he put ‘lirious’ at the end of a word.

When they brought their daughter home he said it a couple times. He didn’t mind, but then it got out of hand. Johnathan said it way more than Evan’s liking. Their daughter already had a name, but the oldest still insisted on calling her ‘daughterlirious’.

“Jon, come on. Use her name or she’ll start to think that’s her actual name,” he grunted.

An evil smile spread across Johnathan’s face as he looked up at his husband. Evan shook his head trying to hide the smile he had. No one could be mad at that goofy person.

“Dinners ready. Come and eat!”

Evan disappeared into the kitchen as Johnathan stood up and scooped his child into his arms.

“Come on, _Lucy_ …let’s go eat,” Jon smirked.

They joined Evan at the dinner table. He had already pulled the high chair up in between their seats like it always stood. Johnathan strapped her in her seat then took his own. The couple ate a bit of their food before taking turns to feed Lucy mushy baby food.

“Come on, daughterlirious! Here comes the food train!” Johnathan chooed.

Lucy happily took the spoon full of pears as her other father groaned. Even with his displeased noise he wore a smile.

“Why do you keep calling her that?” Evan asked as he stabbed a piece of broccoli with his fork.

Johnathan laughed his unique laugh then continued to feed the baby. “Because I like to annoy you,” he hummed.

Evan rolled his eyes then consumed the rest of his food. Lucy was done with her food and began to grow sleepy. Her baby blues could barely stay open as the food coma took over her body. The Asian cleaned her mouth with a napkin then unstrapped her to put her down for a nap.

When he returned Johnathan had finished with the dishes. The youngest wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist and pressed his body against his back. Kisses began to pepper across the back of Johnathan’s neck lightly.

Johnathan leaned into the other’s chest, enjoying the sweet affection. Their bodies began to sway to the invisible music. The moments when they weren’t busy with their little one they embraced the quiet and warmth of each other.

It was the simple moments in their simple lives that they loved. Since the day Johnathan messaged Evan he wanted nothing more than to be close to him. Now he was wrapped in those nice shaped arms feeling his soft lips against his neck.

He could melt into a puddle if he could. Instead he reached for his phone that was lying on the counter and turned on the song they danced to when they officially became husband and husband. He spun around to face his lover, placing his hands on his shoulders and on cue they began.

They danced in their kitchen in their simple house that housed their simple lives in. Well, as simple as they could get. Which is where they wanted it all along. Together.


End file.
